1. Field
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display including a sealing substrate for sealing a display and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is a self-emissive display that displays an image with a self-emissive organic light emitting element. Since a display including a plurality of organic light emitting elements is deteriorated in function when being exposed to moisture and oxygen, external moisture and oxygen should be prevented or blocked from permeating through by sealing the display with a sealing substrate.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.